1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a hand tool and, more particularly, to hand tools used to remove and install manhole covers or other similar objects.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Hand tools used to manually lift manhole covers are common. One of their drawbacks is that they must be used on relatively flat surfaces. Another drawback is that there must be sufficient space located adjacent to the cover to operate the tool. If there is not sufficient space or if the adjacent area to the cover is uneven or sloped, such tools can not be used.
What is needed is a hand tool for removing and installing a manhole cover or the like that can be used when there is limited or no flat space adjacent to the cover.